


This Property Hasn't Been Condemned

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Bittersweet, Family, Multi, Nostalgia, Nuns, Polyfidelity, Slice of Life, Spoilers, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where we used to live...</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Property Hasn't Been Condemned

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Winter Deaddrop Challenge "The Loft". This fic contains ENORMOUS spoilers for episode twelve from season 6 of Burn Notice. Inspired in part by the actual future fate of the Coconut Grove Convention Center.

_“I know we don’t live here anymore. We bought an old house on the Danforth. She loves me and her body keeps me warm. And I’m happy there. But this is where we used to live!”_ \- The Old Apartment, Barenaked Ladies

Oleg was pissed when he found out the loft and the club which dwelled beneath it was a total loss. Michael expected that, but he hadn’t expected a retaliatory firebombing that had destroyed Elsa’s hotel. She’d rebuild, but her relationship with Sam was toast. 

Sam was understandably pissed at him for a long while.

The road to reestablishment and good fortune was very long, but it arrived in due time, and resulted in Michael’s name being cleared. With Sam and Fiona, he bought a house on the other side of Coral Gables. They entered into a common law marriage with little fuss, opened a small detective agency, and had a very argumentative but quite hilarious son with Fiona’s pirate smile and green eyes. 

It was a long time before any of them thought to go back to where the loft had once stood – and naturally, it was Sam’s idea. 

“Don’t you want Tom to know where he came from?” Sam wondered. Fiona did, but Michael’s flatlined ‘from my balls’ didn’t settle well with either of them. 

They rolled up at the usual address and were stunned – not by the deformation of the waterfront, but by its renewal. Where the club had once stood, a park loomed, green and grassy, and filled with children.

The three adults were befuddled, but Tom wanted to do nothing but meet the other kids and run. At the head of the property sat a large green house, with a nun standing on the porch.

“They Ollie Twisted it,” Sam muttered.

 

“Oh, they did a beautiful job, didn’t they?” the sister said upon their approach. “Did you come here when it was a danceteria?”

Sam chocked back his laughter, but Fiona put on her brightest and best voice, an eye on her son and a smile on her lips.

“That’s how I met my Charlie!” she said. “We were they the night before it went up and he lost a few important things on the dance floor. The police said they couldn’t find much of anything in the fire.”

“As a matter of fact,” said the sister, “we do have some items that were lost in the fire in our basement. After they went unclaimed the police tried to auction them off, but I thought it would be unchristian.” With a grin, she declared, “why should we toss another sin onto the pile?”

“Would you mind if I poked through it?” Sam wondered.

“Oh no, please come in!”

Sam did so eagerly, but Fiona hesitated. Tom was running wild among his orphaned peers, and with one eye on the boy she turned toward her husband.

“Do you want to go inside?” Fiona asked. He shook his head. “It wouldn’t be the same, would it?”

“I took all of the important things with me,” he said, wrapping his arms around Fiona.

They huddled together for another moment before Sam interrupted, his arms filled with old cast-off possessions that still carried a whiff of smoke to them. “Mikey, this is unbelievable!” Sam cried. “My Elvis goes Hawaiian records survived!”

“There are some more thing Would you like to come in?” the nun asked cheerfully.

Michael stared at the open green in front of him, then turned back towards the sister. He pushed his sunglasses back up his nose before asking Fiona, “should we?”

Fiona smiled and kissed his jaw. “I think we should.” 

But Michael didn't want to live his life backwards. He pecked the top of Fiona’s head and pushed away Sam’s souvenir-filled hand.

“No,” he said, and walked away.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This work of fanfiction uses characters from _Burn Notice_ , which is the property of USA/NCB-Universal/Flying Glass of Milk/Matt Nix. Infringement for monetary gain has not occurred, and this is a work of fanfiction intended for nonprofit use only.


End file.
